


Old Pointe Shoes

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, and when i say peppered i mean dumped, just three friends vibing with a bit of lesbianism peppered in, kris uses they/them pronouns, suselle was supposed to be background but alas, we too gay for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Noelle and Susie are hanging out with Kris when the three of them decide to look under Kris' bed. What they find jogs two of their memories and paves the way for new ones to be made with the other.
Relationships: Kris & Susie & Noelle Holiday, Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Old Pointe Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> aite listen. it is currently three o clock am. i couldn't sleep and this idea was too good not to write. spite is a powerful thing children

Kris pulled a box out from underneath their bed and was surprised at the item on the very top."Oh. My old pointe shoes...."  
"Do they still fit?" Noelle asked, lifting off her knees to get a better look over Kris' shoulder.Susie just silently watched from her place on the floor next to her, pretending like the fact that her hand was inching closer to Noelle's was sheer coincidence.  
"We're about to find out." Kris climbed onto their bed and flung their socks off.  
"Dude, your feet reek," Susie said as a sock flew past her head. Her pinkie touched Noelle's, and somehow she didn't pull away.  
"Shush. This is unlocking memories in me I didn't even know I still had." Kris laced up the ballet shoes to their ankle, and once the tightness was just right, they stood up and assumed a simple starting position.  
Noelle sat back, putting her hand on top of Susie's. Both felt their heart skip a beat at the contact, but neither dared pull away.  
Kris stayed still for a while, contemplating, but eventually gathered up the courage to get up onto their tiptoes.Susie let out a low whistle.  
"Holy shit. I've never seen you do that before. Since when has your balance been this good?"  
"First of all, yes you have. Remember Jevil?" Kris pirouetted both for emphasis and because they were starting to miss the graceful art of ballet that they once knew. "I didn't pull that out of nowhere. I'll admit, armored boots are not ideal for this kind of dance, but desperate times called for desperate measures."  
"I still don't know what you guys are talking about when you mention this....'Dark World' stuff," Noelle said.  
"Guess we'll have to show you sometime then," Susie said. She offered her a smile and hoped it wasn't too lopsided.It faded to confusion as she glanced at Kris, who was now doing a standstill position. "...Seriously though, since when was Kris Swan Lake kin?"  
"Kris did ballet when we were younger," Noelle clarified. Susie made an 'o' with her mouth. "They were the best in their class. I remember sitting in sometimes just to watch how they moved." Noelle had since taken Susie's hand in hers fully, and was now rubbing circles on her knuckle."...Why did you stop, anyway?"  
Kris changed positions into one that stretched their arm over their head. "I guess I thought I'd grown out of it. Last time I went to a class, though, I remember mom and dad were still together. So maybe the complications of....that....ending. Maybe a mix of both things." They changed positions again, challenging themself to see how many they could remember.  
"Oh."  
The three stayed silent,Susie letting Noelle rub circles on her hand and Kris slowly rediscovering their love of dance. They made their way over to the other side of the room, opting to use Asriel’s old desk as a balance beam for some more ambitious positions.  
Noelle kept her eyes on them but her attention on Susie. She brought her other hand to grasp Susie’s hand like a sandwich, and then she spoke.  
“You know...I’m glad you’re here, Susie.”  
“O-oh. Um….thanks, I guess.” She just let her hand be touched. Usually she would have mauled anyone who would have tried this by now. Why was Noelle different?   
(She knew the answer, but chalked it up to her being Kris’ friend instead of the actual reason. The reason that tugged at her heartstrings and made her feel soft things that tough girls like her weren’t supposed to.)  
“I mean it. Before...well, a few weeks ago I guess….before then, Kris never really branched out. I’ve known them since we were both kids. They were never the type to socialize by themselves, ya know? I feel like Asriel and I were their only friends growing up.” A beat of silence, then she continued. “I always tried inviting them along whenever I hung out with my buddies from track, but they always declined. And, I did manage to convince them to go, they always felt out of place. Like they were tacked on, not supposed to be there. I hated to see it.” Concern painted her face as her eyes were drawn to the floor. Another moment of silence. Then, she looked up at Susie and smiled brightly, and Susie found herself wondering if there was a second sun in the solar system named Noelle Holiday’s Smile.  
“But now that you’re here, that’s changed. I don’t know how you two broke each other’s walls, but I am so glad you did. They’re less shy now. They’re more willing to get out there. They smile and laugh a lot more!” Noelle leaned in a bit, eyes sparkling. Susie stayed frozen in place, blush overtaking her face.  
“Thank you so much, Susie. I’m glad my best friend is getting more joy out of their life because of you, and I hope one day we can be best friends as well.”  
“R-right,” Susie squeaked out, barely resisting the urge to say ‘and hopefully more, someday.’  
“You know I can hear you guys fondly discussing me, right?” Kris called from across the room. “I’m only, like, five feet away.”  
“Buzz off,” Noelle said, sticking her tongue out at them. They blew a raspberry at her in response, and she laughed with a snort like a cherry on top of a sundae. It was all so much for Susie to take in.  
She was just glad to have her friends by her side.


End file.
